The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:    3D three-dimensional    Ga As gallium arsenide    GF glass fiber    IR infrared    LCD liquid crystal display    LED light-emitting diode    LASER light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation    PC polycarbonate    PDA personal digital assistant    PMMA polymethyl methacrylate
Portable electronic devices with optical windows, such as mobile phones, camera-phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Generally, with conventional fabricating methods, the optical window can be glued onto a housing or a main frame of the electronic device to ensure a high quality and frequently hermetic attachment/joining. However, the method of gluing is costly, requires a lot of space in components of the device and is difficult to implement. Therefore alternative methods are desired to overcome these drawbacks.